You Owe Me a Favor
by Vilkas
Summary: If anyone had told Viktor that there where people in the town that cared whether he lived or died he would have laughed and called them a fool...He was proven wrong that dark night on the pier when a powerful yet slim hand grabbed him by the scruff and stopped him from plunging into dark and treacherous waters.


With the dissolution of the curse, everyone came to realize that the town didn't actually have any true nurses or doctors. Save for one, Doctor Viktor Von Frankenstein. In the years under the curse the other nurses and doctors had simply gone through the motions and never actually had to exercise any medical expertise. The curse saw to it that every day was the same as the one before with no real medical emergencies. Now Viktor was burdened with the task of handling and caring for dozens of patients, managing hospital affairs and training other doctors and nurses. Yes, there were medicine men and women from the Enchanted Forest, but the most they could do was remedy minor injuries like cuts, scrapes, sprains and fractures and anything more serious required Viktor's expertise.

He was being stretched thin. It had gotten to the point where he began to keep a cot in his office for the occasional rare and blessed hour he got to rest during his shifts. For normal doctors a shift was supposed to be only six to nine hours long but Viktor's shifts began before the crack of dawn and typically ended a little before or after midnight The recent Giant's rampage through town had filled his hospital with injuries. It was running him ragged but patients were beginning to recuperate and his students showed promise. Still he was better off now than he had been, Viktor shuddered to remember his state a few mere weeks ago.

When the curse had broken, the fortunate ones had their false personality dissolved instantly. He had not been one of the lucky ones. He knew who he truly was the moment the curse broke but the personality of Dr Whale had remained and made war with the emerging memories of Frankenstein. How he had tried to drown the pain of conflicting personalities, the sorrows, failures and memories from his grey Victorian world in alcohol after the realization that there was no way to return to Gerheart. Then how he descended deeper and deeper into despair and had tried to cast away his life. Before that night if anyone had told Viktor that there where people in the town that cared whether he lived or died he would have laughed and called them a fool. None of the people in this town were from his world and almost everyone had detested him when he had been Dr. Whale, known as second to none for his arrogant, sleazy and lecherous ways. Then when he was revealed as Dr Frankenstein to the town, he watched as fear and distrust crept in to keep disgust company in eyes of the residents of the town. He was proven wrong that dark night on the pier when a powerful yet slim hand grabbed him by the scruff and stopped him from plunging into dark and treacherous waters. Why she had stopped him, cared for the continuation of his life and listened to his sorry tale was an utter mystery to him but the fact that she had, gave him strength to bear the burdens of his past. For that he would be forever grateful to Ruby.

Just as he had many years ago, he threw himself into his work, but this time instead of returning life to the dead he focused of safeguarding the life of the living. Though he was no saint either, it irritated him how his students avoided his gaze and spoke behind his back in hushed tones of the horror that must be Frankenstein, or how patient after patient left the hospital healthy but with a seed that made you think the devil was after them. That really got under Viktor's skin. He would be the first to admit that he was a monster and understood why they treated him like a pariah. They didn't know and feared him as Dr, Frankenstien and didn't like him as Whale. He had resurrected Daniel to very poor effect and that added to the horror films they had seen of the fictional Hollywood version of himself… After all that any sane person would avoid him like the plague but it still irritated him and, if he was honest with himself, deeply sadden him as well. It was plain as day to Viktor that he was being barely tolerated because he was the only true doctor in this town, his work with the dead had given him medical knowledge and skills that surpassed the doctors of this world. His successful surgery on Gregor Mendel, while slightly drunk mind you, had been a proof of his expertise. All he lacked was the proper equipment to show these ignorant fools from the EnchantedForest the true extent of scientific prowess. Viktor idly wondered if the tolerance would end once one of his students was competent enough to take on the role of town doctor.

Medial files under one arm, Viktor made his way down the hospital hall towards his office with one hand against the wall to keep his gait steady and straight. It was his third day at the hospital and he had yet to leave to get real sleep and food. Vending machine food and occasional naps in his office cot had done well enough to sustain him thus far but he was reaching his limit. Thankfully this evening the patients that needed looking after were minor cases that he could delegate to his students and hospital paper work was more or less in order. At long last he could leave the hospital.

Viktor mentally groaned as he finally reached the door of the office, his feet were killing him from standing all day and his stomach rumbled almost painfully. Slowly pushing the door open he dragged himself into his office. Viktor paused a moment and gloomily eyed the stacks of paper that covered his desk. Today he had managed to plow through a large portion of it and some of the desk's surface could be seen but it was a war that Viktor was certain he was going to lose. Slowly he took the medical files under his arm and placed them into his briefcase by the desk and then took some time to dig through the stacks of papers for a few important ones to add to the other files in his brief case. Viktor then picked up his car keys and paused to inspect them. This being his third day of little to no sleep or food made his ability to drive… questionable at best and at his small condo there was no food better than the kind he could get here at the hospital from vending machines. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was a little past nine thirty if he hurried he might be able to make the walk to Granny's before the diner closed and then the walk home would be roughly thirty minutes. Viktor sighed, as he pocketed his keys, he was in for a long walk but he knew if he didn't get some real food in him soon that his body would probably shut down. He quickly shrugged his doctor's jacket off and donned his suit jacket and began his hurried yet slightly unsteady walk to Granny's with briefcase in hand.

Viktor managed to get to make it to gate in front of the dinner just as Ruby was preparing to flip the open sign to say closed. He audibly groaned and braced his hand on the gate and dreaded the thought of ramen for dinner. Viktor's head perked up when he heard the diner's bells sound as the door opened and Ruby stood with a smile holding the dinner's door open.

"Well doc, you're lucky my ears are sharp. I don't think I have heard a groan that miserable and a stomach howl that loudly in some time. Come on in." Viktor needed no further prompting and made his way into the dinner. As he got closer and the light of the dinner illuminated his face, Ruby's smile fell away and was replaced with a deep frown.

"You look like death warmed over, and-" she took a sniff in the air. "Are starting to smell like it too." Viktor flushed with embarrassment. He had taken pains to keep extra deodorant and clothes at his office. It was good enough for his regular patients but there was no fooling Ruby's nose. He paused just before entering the door.

"I apologize if I have offended your keen senses Ruby but it has been a long day." He replied in a clipped tone and Ruby snorted.

"Long day? More than that doc. Trust me I know the difference between a day and a few. Leroy and his crew made sure of that. Well come on in or are you waiting for a written invitation?" With a grin she reached forward to grab his wrist and pulled him gently into the dinner. With him safely clear of the door Ruby released his wrist and turned back to the door to finish flipping the sign over and waved over her shoulder and said.

"Take a seat anywhere. What would you like to eat tonight? I could put a burger together pretty quick… would you like coffee or something else to go with it tonight?" She turned to look at him and watched as Viktor selected a stool by the bar.

"Burger sounds great and yes coffee, black please and thank you Ruby." Viktor slumped and ignored the concerned frown Ruby shot at him.

"Any time doc and call me Red. My friends call me Red." Sporting a smile marred with concern, she turned on her heel and made her way towards the kitchen. Viktor smiled as he set his head to rest on his crossed arms on the table. It was an unfamiliar yet wonderful feeling of knowing that you had a person that was willing to go out of their way to help or humor him. It also touched him that she seemed worried over his physical state. No one at the hospital, or in the town for that matter, seemed to even take note of his exhaustion. All they seemed to want was his medical services and then his absence.

Viktor awoke with a start when a slim hand gently shook his shoulder. There Ru-Red, he corrected himself, stood behind the bar with a plate of a burger and fries in one hand and the other on his shoulder. A gentle smile graced her face and he took a moment to admire the way her chocolate locks cascaded over her shoulder.

"Long day doesn't seem to begin to cover it. Long days don't typically make people fall asleep at bar counters." Viktor took a moment to sit up and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"No they typically don't but when you run a hospital and all of it's affairs on your own, I'd say it is whole new level of long day" He then noticed the mug of coffee at his elbow and happily took the mug. It was a delight to taste real coffee rather than the brown water called coffee at the hospital.

"You know doc-" Red began only to be cut off by Viktor who said with a tired smile over his mug.

"Viktor. My friends call me Viktor." Red smiled and put down the plate before she continued and he began to inhale the burger as he listened.

"Viktor. I know I said that Storybrook is a second chance at life for people like us but spending days and nights at the hospital and turning your self into a zombie is not living Viktor and don't you try to deny it." She paused and grinned and tapped her nose.

"My nose never lies and you reek of chemicals and exhaustion. You know the hospital while you where… mulling things over… held itself together more or less. Not well but it did. There is no reason that you have to do this all yourself and if I had to hazard a guess…" She paused to send him a pointed look and he slowed his chewing.

"I'd say you're still trying to bury your feelings and emotions. Except this time, you're using work instead of alcohol." She pinned him with her gaze as she leaned forward on her elbows towards him.

Had Dr. Whale still been present, he would have taken this as a prime opportunity to gaze down Red's shirt and she leaned towards him but Viktor kept his eyes on Red's.

"On the contrary, I am not burying them. I am simply not thinking about them. There really is no sense or logical reason to fixate on thoughts, feelings or events that you can't do anything about. It is far more productive to focus on the present and what can be done now." With that he took another bite of his burger and Red bit her lip and furrowed her brow in thought.

"You're right… usually but right now you're wrong. The only way you are going to come to terms with all of that baggage is to think about it and try to live a real life." As she finished Viktor smirked and as he picked up a french fry asked.

"And what is your definition of 'real life' Miss Red?" Red huffed and counted off on her fingers.

"Well, not living and sleeping where you work for one. Then having and doing hobbies. Finally going and being with friends. That shouldn't be too hard. Do normal shifts at the hospital and you're a real mad genius scientist for crying out loud! I think you would be the one out of everyone here to be most excited by this world's tech. Shouldn't you be at home on weekends ripping this stuff apart and examining it? And go hangout with your guy friends and do all that bromance stuff." Viktor's smirk grew but gained a little of a sad twist to it as well.

"I can't argue with the first one but don't you live at the Inn? Yes I do find the technology of this world intriguing but I haven't had the time for it. Also I don't have any male friends to bromance. In fact, if I may be so bold, I would say that the one friend I have in this town is currently before me." Viktor fixed his gaze on his fries.

"Just… me? Really? How about Charming?" Viktor snorted at this.

"Whale had a one night stand with Mary-Margret remember? That makes it sort of awkward between me and Charming or any of his kin…"

"Jiminy? Gepeto? Fredrick? Grumpy or any of the dwarves? Anyone?"

"Well Whale had little reason to interact with them. They were not females. Nor did they have any reason to interact with Whale and now that they know who I am and between the Daniel incident and Hollywood… I would say they have a few reasons to not interact with me." The plate was now clean of any food and a silence hung between Viktor and Red. Viktor was wondering if Red would pity him now and hoped that she wouldn't Stealing a glance at Red he was surprised to see what looked like deep thought and a tinge of anger on her beautiful face. Before he could make an inquiry Red spoke in a firm tone that booked no argument.

"Every other day I go jogging at the pier at 5 in the morning and at 10 on Saturday and Sunday. You are going to meet me at the pier and jog with me got it? And me, Snow, Charming, Henry and Emma are going to have dinner at their house this Friday. You are going to go with me. Really, we were all cursed! Out of everyone, Charming should understand the most! Why if he is going to be hung up over that I am gonna-" Red cut herself off, shut her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. Viktor blinked, this was not what he had been expecting and sat in stunned silence. Red then snapped her eyes open and gave him a look that told him she was expecting a certain answer out of him.

"Well? Is it a yes or a no?" Viktor mutely nodded and Red seemed as pleased as a Cheshire cat and began to gather his dishes. Viktor started to get up and tiredly fumbled for his wallet. He set the money on the bar along with a hefty tip. He collected his briefcase and made his way to the door. He had just rested his hand on the door when he heard Red call out to him and hurry towards him from the kitchen as she took off and tossed her serving apron to the side.

"Viktor! Are you walking home? I didn't hear your car pull up earlier and you typically drive your car here."

"No I left it at the hospital. It is a nice night and I figured a walk would be good for me." Red seemed to nod.

"Alright then. Give me a second to turn off the lights and lock up. I'll walk with you." Viktor found himself stunned for the second time tonight. Clearly this was the night of surprise for the doctor. He managed to fumble out as Red shuffled about turning off various switches.

"Excuse me? Walk with me? Don't you live here Red? And my Condo is on the other side of tow-" Red cut him off in a almost amused tone.

"A nighttime stroll is nothing big to me Viktor. With wolf time so close I am bursting with energy. This will help me get ready for sleep. If anything I should be thanking you for the company." Her back was facing him so he couldn't see her face but, if he remembered his lunar cycles correctly, the full moon was not due for another two weeks… Then again he was no expert on werewolves and their cycles. He waited by the door and Red came to him with a smile and keys dangling from one hand. After locking the door they began to walk towards his condo. They made small talk and every now and then they would share a laugh. Viktor honestly couldn't remember another time when he felt so at ease and happy. Though, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt one of Red's slim strong arms wrap around his waist and her free hand took the briefcase from him. Viktor sputtered and tried to get his briefcase back and Red chuckled.

"Viktor, you can barely walk straight. I am not going to take the chance of you falling over. Relax and enjoy the night." His pride was wounded but the feeling of Red pressed to his side and arm around his waist was heavenly. He hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder for support and ever so slightly drew her closer to him.

Viktor didn't really remember what they spoke of for the rest of the walk. He was far too busy basking in Red's presence and delighted that she cared for him in at least a friendly way.

Viktor was sad to finally reach his front door. Red let go of his waist and after he unlocked the door returned his briefcase to him. Viktor smiled warmly and bid Red a good night.

"Thank you Red for walking me home and for letting me into the diner after hours. You have done me a two big favors this evening. I owe you. So your next jogging session is in two days?" Red nodded. "Then I will see you at the pier at 5am. Good night Red and thank you again." Red suddenly surged forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"I will always be your friend Viktor. Count on it. As for everyone else, just give them time. They are good people. They are just afraid of what they don't understand and don't know. Reach out to them Viktor and I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Red then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and grinned at Viktor.

"And that is the first favor I have collected from you." Viktor dropped the briefcase and wrapped his arms around Red and drew her even closer for a second kiss just as gentle but longer. When they parted for breath, Viktor smiled and asked.

"And just how do you plan to collect the second favor my lady?" Red's grin was full of mischief as she gently pulled out of his embrace and started to walk down his driveway. She then tossed that same grin at him again over her shoulder and called out to him as she walked away.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out! Good night Viktor!" As he watched Red walk away it was then Viktor decided, it didn't matter if the townsfolk never came to like him, nor if he forever stayed an outsider to these people from the EnchantedForest. So long as he had Red's good favor. It didn't matter, not one little bit.


End file.
